League of Exceptionals Vol IV
by The Threat
Summary: Basically a sci-fi version of 'Twelve Angry Men', this story will have a jury of aliens decide over the fate of Earth itself.
1. Chapter 1

The planet Yquem:

On this planet, a strange trial was held. As its judge, there was a short, blue-skinned man, one of the few left of its kind, leading the trial. At his right, sat the jury, consisting of twelve people, each of a different species, none from the planet they were on, nor were there two from the same planet, so to be certain that the jury would be impartial about who, or rather what was on trial. Opposite the judge, was a projection globe, wherein the one on trial was shown. The one being trialled was not an individual living person, it was a planet: Earth.

"You are all familiar with the charges." the judge addressed the jury, "You have seen all the evidence. Based on all that, you have but two choices. Either you find this planet guilty of all charges, and if so, it shall be destroyed, so it won't cause any more harm. But if you find room for doubt, you'll declare it not guilty. But remember, it may not be the customs on your own planet, but in here, you must be unanimous in your decision."

Even if any of the members of the jury disagreed, they didn't show it. Which the judge took as their acknowledgment.

"Judoon guard?" the judge turned to the guard next to him, who looked like a rhinoceros that was walking on its hind legs, wearing a battle armor, "Escort them to their room."

As he was told, the Judoon guard escorted the jury, consisting of twelve individuals, to the room, where they were to decide over the fate of one planet. As they were going, the Judoon checked his list. He had checked it before, but he wanted to be sure he didn't make any mistakes. And given how four of the twelve not only looked like they were of the same species, but also because they looked like the dominant species of Earth. Since the jury is supposed to be impartial, they couldn't have one of these five be from Earth. Number 1, though humanoid in appearance, was made of metals, gray, and by his own admission had brains the size of a planet. Reluctantly, he participated in this trial, but he had nothing better to do. This one called himself Marvin. Number 2 was one of these that resembled the humans from Earth. He wore a white suit, with an helmet, which for some reason was shaped like a ball. The people of his planet must have thought this was the best way for them to identify themselves as citizens of the planet Spaceball. Number 3 resembled the race known as Molluscs, except that they appeared to be a few steps behind their evolution. While the Molluscs are large brains with tentacles, that need huge machines to move themselves, these still have their own bodies, albeit that their brains seem to already try to pop out of their skulls, to a point that even their faces look like they've lost their skins long ago. Also, this species had spent enough generations on Earth neighboring planet, Mars, to a point that they are almost universally known as Martians. Number four looked human as well, but he had more apparent differences to them, as his eyebrows were hooked, his skin was yellow and his ears were pointed. The obvious attributes of a Vulcan. The same was the case for number 5, who also looked human, but had feathers where there should be hair. This one was of the Shi'ar empire. Depending what planet they were from, they had different names, but to outsiders they're generally referred to as Birdmen. Number 6 was another that looked human. He did wear some clothes that were akin to a certain race, one that is known to be part of the Uofu Manafu Alliance. But to be a hundred percent certain, he confronted this one.

"Show me your I.D.!" the Judoon guard demanded.

Somewhat angry about this treatment, he was reluctant to do so. But he decided to show him anyway. He showed him a gray card, that appeared to have wiring inside it. But it was the symbol in the middle that confirmed his suspicion, that this man was an Impacter.

Number 7 was short, hairy, had a long mouth, with only two visible teeth. Given how this race is known to have eight stomachs, it was ironic that this one would have only two teeth with which it would eat. This one was from Melmac. Number 9's dress code implied him to be a monk of some kind. The Judoon used his scanner on him, and found that he had something on his belt.

"No weapons allowed!" the Judoon roared.

"My sincere apologies." the monk said, upon which he took the "weapon" off his belt and gave it to the Judoon.

The weapon was a small stick, which some might confuse for a flashlight, but in reality if you switch it on, a long sword (made of light rather than metal) comes into being. This man was obviously a Jedi. Number 10 had a reptilian appearance. Reptilian species aren't uncommon in the universe, so unless you're familiar with the many different shapes and sizes there are, one might mistake a Cylon for a Dinosaucer. For number 10, he looked at one of his wrist devices, which had a database for all species. His appearance was consistent with that of a Scarran. With this he moved on to number 11, who was of about the same size as the Martian and the Melmacian, gray, with huge black eyes. This was a species that's infamous for visiting Earth on a regular basis, for reasons they don't share with outsiders. It is said that one of their ships crashed on Earth during the time period known on Earth as the 1940's, but this race, who calls themselves the Furons, deny all that. Number 12 appeared robotic from behind, but when looked at the front, one would easily spot the open belly, from which one would see a brain, about the size of a soccer-ball, with eyes, a mouth and tentacles, in control of the robot. A member of the Umtron race. This left Number 8, whose identity still eluded the Judoon.

"Which one of these are you?" he asked Number 8, showing him the list.

Number 8 pointed to his name, and planet of origin, so the Judoon knew it for sure this time.

Eventually, all thirteen of them arrived at the room. Before anyone was to enter, the Judoon had something to say: "This door will be locked while for the duration of your discussion. There are no windows inside, so there's no way out for any of you."

Short, to the point, and in the opinions of some a little rude. But that's the price they have to pay for being part of this jury. They entered the room, one by one, and once all twelve of them were inside, the Judoon locked the door. There was no way out for them, not until their decision has been made.


	2. Chapter 2

As the jury entered the room, and the door locked behind them, they noticed how the room did have windows. But just as soon, they noticed how it was really just a screen, projecting images that one might see through the window, but not what would actually be seen if there were windows in the room. What they saw at first was a view over a large metropolis, with flying cars and ridiculously tall buildings, which later changed into a view of mountaintops on a dessert-like planet.

"Views of environments familiar to us." the Vulcan said, "Interesting."

"Was it really too much to ask to get actual windows?" the Spaceball wondered.

"To give you an easy way out?" the Jedi asked him.

The Spaceball fell silent upon being asked.

The Melmacian suddenly headed to the door. He tried to open it, but couldn't.

"What are you doing?" the Birdman asked him.

"I've got an empty stomach." the Melmacian said.

"When don't you have an empty stomach." the Impacter scoffed, "By the time your eighth stomach is filled, your first is empty again."

"Don't worry." the Birdman assured the Melmacian, "As soon as this is over, you can have your... stomachs filled."

"You feel the need to assure him." Marvin suddenly started, "But I, who have lived ten times longer than the universe itself, I have to witness another Earth being destroyed, and nobody tries to comfort me."

"Another Earth?" the Furon questioned, "That's the first I heard of that."

"Just what we need." the Martian complained, "A manically depressed robot in our jury."

"You want me to leave?" Marvin asked him, "I can leave if you want me to."

"No, we don't want you to leave." Number 8 came to him.

"You don't have to try and make me feel better, if you don't want to." Marvin said.

"That's right, I don't have to if I don't want to." Number 8 agreed, "But I do want to."

"You're just saying that to..."

"Will you just shut it already!" the Scarran lost his patience, "Let's just declare this planet guilty and be done with it!"

"You're quick to make your decision." the Jedi said.

"There's nothing left to say anyway." the Scarran explained, "I've met only one of these Earthlings myself, and if there are more where he came from, I'd gladly get rid of them all."

Number 8 noticed that the Umtron was working on something inside his exo-skeleton, so he confronted him about it: "What are you doing?"

"I just came up with the idea of an emotion-machine." the Umtron explained, "Something that would change negative energy into positive energy, so people would instantly calm down."

"Clever idea." the Vulcan responded, in overhearing what they were talking about, "But quite an illogical solution to this problem."

"Let's all just sit down..." the Jedi suggested, "... so we'll be able to round this up at the velocity of your satisfaction."

"Good." the Scarran agreed.

Everyone went ahead to take their seats. Once everyone was seated, Marvin, who was number one on the list, started: "Alright, just raise your hand if you think guilty."

Everyone raised their hand, so each and everyone thinks Earth is guilty. Everyone, except Number 8.

"Just great." Marvin whined, "Eleven against one."

"On my planet you would've been killed just for that!" the Scarran said.

"Good thing we're not on your planet then." Number 8 said.

"There always has to be someone making things difficult." the Impacter sighed.

"What makes you think Earth is not guilty?" the Melmacian asked him.

"What makes you think it is?" Number 8 asked in return.

"Hey!" the Melmacian got angry, "You can't just answer my question with another question!"

"Why won't I tell you why?" the Martian suddenly started.

"Calm down everyone." the Jedi interrupted them, "You two can't answer each others' question, but someone else can. I suggest we let him talk."

"Thank you." the Martian thanked the Jedi, then gave his answer, "One of the charges is genocide. The Earthlings have, on many occasions, wiped out entire species. If it wasn't for me and my family, my own race would have gone extinct long ago."

"And you didn't provoke them into anything?" Number 8 asked.

"Provoke?" the Martian said, "What sort of provocation could possibly be enough to wipe out entire races?"

"Well, didn't your race try to invade Earth first?" Number 8 asked, "In fact, isn't that why so many other races have settled on Mars? Because they needed a home base for their invasion of Earth?"

"That sort of talk may help to convince Uofu Manafu to not destroy Earth, as he once planned to." the Impacter replied, "But the mere fact alone that he once planned to, says enough about how violent Earth really is."

"Believe me, even I don't feel right about this myself." the Umtron said, "But after hearing that planet's Green Lantern's defense...

"That Green Lantern..." Number 8 started, "... was clearly new on the job. His planet may have its own version of a trial, with defenders, judges and juries, but nobody would be trained to defend an entire planet."

"And what about that SPD woman who came to testify?" the Birdman reminded him, "Just the mere fact that she got easily ticked off at the judge. Even threatening to kill him."

"No respect for a Guardian of the Universe." this was something even the Umtron could agree to.

"She was defending her own planet." Number 8 defended her actions, "If nothing she said seemed to work, wouldn't you react the way she did?"

"On Earth that may be a valid argument." the Vulcan agreed, "But we're long passed such juvenile actions."

Number 8 had nothing more to say. It seemed to him that everyone had already made up their minds.

This time, Marvin had something to say: "You agree now? Then we're unanimous, and think of Earth as..."

"Actually we're not." the Jedi interrupted, "I'm voting not guilty."


	3. Chapter 3

"I would say it's great that we're now ten against two." Marvin remarked, "But somebody had the bright idea of deleting lying from my program."

Angered upon hearing the news, the Martian got out of his seat to attack the Jedi: "You changed your vote! What are you thinking?"

The Jedi raised his hand, using his telekinetic power to keep the Martian at a distance: "Do you honestly want an answer to my question, or are you just looking for an excuse to harm me."

The Martian had no answer at the ready for that. Though reluctant, he gave up his anger, and returned to his seat.

The door suddenly unlocked and opened itself, allowing the Judoon to stick his head into the room: "What's going on?"

"Nothing." the Jedi answered him, "Just a tiny disagreement."

The Judoon didn't seem convinced, but he returned to the corridor and locked the door again.

"Well, with that settled..." the Melmacian started, "... why do you want to keep me away from dinner?"

"What this gentle man said earlier..." the Jedi explained, in reference to the Umtron, "... it made me remember something. This planet's Green Lantern's behavior was indeed not what you'd expect from a Green Lantern. He seemed constantly angry, he didn't talk with any reverence to the Guardian,... it's like the Guardians had no say about whether he should be the Green Lantern or not.

"Quite so." the Vulcan agreed, "The Guardian even asked him how he got to be the Green Lantern, but he refused to answer."

"See!" the Martian said, "He has no respect for anybody!"

"I don't think so." the Jedi said, "I sensed a certain fear about him when he said he didn't want to answer."

"Sensed?" this sounded new to the Spaceball.

"I don't know much about sensing..." the Impacter started, "... but I've been ordered to kill my enemies so many times, and each time they had to look on their face. That look of fear."

"Maybe he killed the last Green Lantern, but if he said that, he would only help the case against his planet." the Scarran deduced.

"Wait a minute, aren't Green Lanterns supposed to be people who are afraid of nothing?" the Birdman asked.

That was a question nobody had anticipated.

"They are indeed." the Furon said, "One came down to our planet once, they didn't know who to choose as our quadrant's Green Lantern."

"Green Lanterns not afraid of anything..." the Martian was starting to sound impatient, "Who cares about that!"

"Why do you seem so bent on destroying Earth?" Number 8 suddenly asked.

"This planet has done too much wrong in this universe already." the Martian answered, angrily, "It's about time they get what they deserve!"

"May I..." the Birdman interrupted, "... please explain? Let's say that he indeed killed the last Green Lantern and took his ring, it means the the Guardians haven't got much control over their Green Lanterns anymore."

"How could they?" the Furon asked, "There's only one of them left."

"Exactly." the Birdman said.

"When are you getting to your point?" the Martian demanded.

"Just one question: who exactly started this trial? Who is it that wants Earth to be destroyed?" the Birdman asked.

"A whole lot of people do." the Scarran answered.

"Except that those people you're referring to wouldn't need to do that through any official means." Number 8 realized, "So who would start this trial?"

"The Guardian himself would." the Jedi answered.

"And he decided to start a trial for a planet with a Green Lantern he can't control?" the Birdman deduced.

"Hold it!" the Melmacian exclaimed, "You're holding me out on lunch, just so you could cook up that story?"

"I don't know." the Spaceball said, ignoring the Melmacian, "Aren't the Guardians smarter than that?"

"But he's just one Guardian." the Jedi said, "Just one, old and alone, and has to maintain order in the universe. This may be the best solution to his problem that he could..."

"I've had it up to here!" the Melmacian shouted and got out of his seat, ran to the door to get out. And though it wouldn't open, he kept pulling the knob anyway.

"So what you mean..." Number 8 tried to summarize, "... is that the Guardian hopes to regain control by making an example of Earth?"

"Looks like it." the Birdman said.

"Fascinating deduction." the Vulcan complimented them, "But, all this is based under the knowledge that Green Lanterns aren't afraid of anything."

"Which this one clearly was." the Impacter said.

"Every living thing is afraid of something." the Vulcan said, "Even us Vulcans, who have endeavored to control our emotions, we do this out of fear of returning to our barbaric past."

"That's right!" the Scarran backed him up, "It's all just spinning facts!"

"Maybe." the Birdman said, "But what if I'm right? I don't want a planet destroyed because I made the mistake of voting "guilty"."

"Personally, I'm agree with everyone here." the Umtron told him, "It's a little farfetched."

Meanwhile, the Melmacian gave up on trying to open the door and sat back on his chair: "Why don't we all vote now, so I can get outta here!"

"Another vote is called." Marvin said, though he was clearly bored with it, "I still say guilty."

Marvin turned his head to look at the Spaceball, who said: "Not guilty."

The Martian: "Guilty."

The Vulcan: "Guilty."

The Birdman: "Not guilty."

The Impacter: "Guilty."

The Melmacian: "Guilty."

Number 8: "Not guilty."

The Jedi: "Not guilty."

The Scarran: "Guilty."

The Furon: "Guilty."

The Umtron: "Guilty."


	4. Chapter 4

"Now hold it one second!" the Melmacian suddenly shouted, "You now think he's innocent? Because of that flimsy idea of yours?"

"Fascinating." the Vulcan spoke, "I've never seen a Melmacian use reason before."

"I've had enough of this." the Melmacian was about to get out of his seat, but then remembered he couldn't get out through the door, so instead he just turned his chair around, and sat with his back turned to the rest of the jury.

"I think this may be the best time to pause." the Umtron suggested.

"Anyone who objects?" Marvin asked everyone, "Not that I care."

Some nodded, others shrugged, some of whom because they genuinely don't care, others more out of annoyance than anything else.

Among the ones who nodded was the Vulcan, who immediately turned to the Birdman: "You did make an excellent point about that Green Lantern. But there is a reason why the Guardian's rings would only accept people who have no fear."

"Because they fear that fear would have them act irrationally?" the Birdman replied.

"That is correct also." the Vulcan answered, "But it's also because people who fear close to nothing have nothing but confidence in their own strength, and can therefor sum up the will needed to control a Green Lantern's ring."

"What are you trying to say?" the Birdman asked.

"When was it exactly that this Green Lantern showed fear?" the Vulcan questioned, "When asked how he got his ring. It is as though it's a big secret he's trying to hide."

"Are you suggesting he killed the other Green Lantern to get the ring?" the Birdman asked him.

"I don't know if that's what happened." the Vulcan replied, "However, just the mere possibility that this might have happened, it makes you wonder what kind of people they are on Earth. To be able to kill a Green Lantern like that, and still be able to use the ring... they sound more dangerous than they look."

"There are a lot of holes in that theory." the Birdman said, "Earth technology is primitive at best, they wouldn't have the means to kill a Green Lantern."

"Perhaps." the Vulcan agreed, "Earthmen are a strange people indeed."

Meanwhile, the Scarran had his own subject to lament about: "You Furons ever been to my side of the universe?"

The Furon, who sat next to him turned to the Scarran: "Should I have?"

"Where I'm from, there are these people who call themselves the Peacekeepers." the Scarran explained, "But despite their name, they've done nothing but cause wars. The only reason they stopped their war was because an even greater enemy created a wormhole weapon. And guess what, that enemy was from Earth."

"A wormhole weapon?" the Furon questioned.

"I don't know how it works, but from what I heard, it would only grow larger, and destroy everything in sight."

"An interesting concept." the Furon said.

"But a dangerous one, as it would have destroyed everything, including the Earthman who made it." the Scarran said, "Last I heard of him, he died trying to destroy the wormhole he made, but if there's a planet where there are more like him,..."

As all that was going on, the Spaceball decided to try and talk to Marvin: "Don't you ever do any thinking on your own?"

"I would love to, but nobody wants me to." Marvin replied, "I've a brain the size of a planet, yet all people ever ask me to do is to park their cars, or to take out their trash. I even doused my head in water just to make people happy, but they wouldn't even ask me the same question they asked Deep Thought."

"Deep Thought?" the Spaceball asked.

"I heard of that." the Umtron suddenly joined in, "It's an old legend from one of the planets I visited in the past. Deep Thought was supposed to answer the question to life, the universe and everything, but couldn't find it, so it made this one biological computer, purportedly as large as a planet, which... wait, are you that computer?"

"Thank you for asking!" Marvin said, "The idea was to call that computer Earth, and some recently discovered planet would be called Marvin. But things got mixed up, and they ended up calling the planet Earth, and me Marvin."

"Really?" the Umtron said.

"No, 'cause that would make me happy." Marvin replied.

"So wait, are you saying that we're trying to judge over the fate of a supercomputer?" the Spaceball asked.

"No, this is another Earth." Marvin replied, sadly, "Or maybe it's the same Earth, but time has changed again. I don't know! I have to adjust my programming to every change in the time-line, and I can't take it anymore!"

"Okay, okay!" the Spaceball tried to calm him down, "Forget I ever asked anything."

"There's another problem." Marvin continued his lament, "I can't forget it!"

While they were at it, the Martian approached the Impacter: "So you're with me on this, aren't you?"

"With you?" the Impacter didn't understand.

"About how dangerous these Earthlings are." the Martian explained.

"I agree that they have been known for some erratic behavior." the Impacter agreed, "But since when do I need to side with any one of you specifically for this verdict?"

"Can't you see?" the Martian pointed out, "It takes just one of them, and already four of us think Earth shouldn't be destroyed. But if you and I hold up..."

"If there's some sort of agenda you have..." the Impacter interrupted, "... I want nothing of it. I will define Earth either guilty or not guilty on my own accord, not further advance what it is you have in mind."

With this, the Martian returned to his seat.

Number 8 decided to do the same as the Melmacian, by turning his chair, so he too would sit with his back turned to the rest.

"What are you doing?" the Melmacian asked.

"The same as you." Number 8 replied.

"Starving to death?" the Melmacian questioned.

"Is that your problem?" the Jedi decided to cut in, "If your demeanor stems from your hunger, then what you're doing is making yourself wait even longer until you can eat."

"Enough with the fancy talk, will you?" the Melmacian pleaded.

"I will stop with my "fancy talk" as soon as you will no longer continue your youngling's behavior." the Jedi replied.

"Youngling, youngling... what kind of a man talks like that?" the Melmacian complained, this time getting out of his chair and starting to pace the room.

The Impacter, who had just ended his talk with the Martian, suddenly talked to Number 8: "In a way, I agree with him. This is a matter that should have been resolved long ago. Why do you keep persisting that Earth is not so dangerous?"

"Because I've seen what Earthlings can do. What they can achieve." Number 8 replied, "Whatever their crimes, there may be a rational explanation for it. It's not because the witnesses couldn't come up with a right answer, that it doesn't mean there isn't any."

"We could speculate on that as long as we like." the Impacter agreed, "But even so, is it not the ones who rationalize their most heinous crimes that are the greatest monsters?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Everyone." the Furon suddenly decided to address everyone in the room, "There's something I can't comprehend."

The other eleven turned to look at him, whether they wanted to or not. Once the Furon was sure he had their attention, he started talking.

"Number 10 here just told me how a human once nearly sacrificed the whole universe, just so he'd end a war." he started.

"You see?" the Martian said, "They're dangerous."

"It made me realize something else." the Furon continued, as though nobody interrupted him, "Let's take a look at their history."

Somehow, all the Furon had to do was raise his hands, and in the middle of the room, they could see people, machines,... all images of past events, all accompanied by the Furon's explanation."

"To not confuse any of you to have to calculate when all this happened, I am compelled to use the Earthmen's measurements of time." the Furon explained, "1898, the Molluscs attacked, but an Earth virus stopped them before they could do more damage."

"In which case, we can't hold them responsible for something they had no control over." the Vulcan agreed.

"1986, the mobile planet Mondas arrived, and the Cybermen started their own conquest. Their planet ended up being destroyed." the Furon continued, "1997, another race, known only as the Locusts, did the same. While technologically superior, they too haven't been heard from since they came to Earth."

"The Molluscs, the Cybermen, the Locusts,... aren't they conquerors themselves?" the Impacter asked.

"They are." the Furon answered, "They have been known to invade and even destroy other planets before they made it to Earth."

"You can almost say they did a favor to the rest of the universe." Number 8 stated.

"Didn't you forget one?" the Vulcan started, "There was another invasion during Earths 1960s."

"Yes." the Furon agreed, "However, since the involved race is related to the Molluscs, I did not think it necessary to mention them."

"What?" this infuriated the Martian, "Just because I'm related to them, you think I don't matter?"

"You're related to them?" Number 8 questioned, "So that's why you're so bent on their destruction."

"You don't want justice, you just want revenge." the Spaceball said.

"What's it matter!" the Scarran interrupted.

"He's right." the Umtron agreed, "If the Guardian had a problem with appointing him to be in this jury, he wouldn't be here now."

"Thank you!" the Martian sounded annoyed.

"Speaking of which..." the Birdman realized something else, "... remember that SPD woman?"

"Yes, we already talked about her." the Furon reminded him.

"I remember that." the Birdman said, "But doesn't SPD have some kind of policy on who to protect? Or who to execute? If Earth was such a problem, they would have destroyed it themselves, so we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"So I wouldn't be sitting here to starve?" the Melmacian questioned.

"In other words, the mere fact that Earth even has an SPD representative says a lot more about the planet than the Guardian would have us believe."

The Impacter was taking these words in, before making his decision: "In that case, I want to change my vote into 'not guilty'."

"Yeah, so do I!" the Melmacian exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" the Martian complained, "Just because they're making you starve? Is that it?"

"Any reason is good enough, just so all this would be over." Marvin said.

"No, he's right." the Jedi stated, "Are you just changing your vote because you want your stomachs filled? Or is it because you genuinely think Earth is not to blame for anything?"

"Why do you care?" the Melmacian asked, "You voted not guilty already."

"Alright, before we end up killing each other..." Marvin interrupted, "... why not see where we are now."

This seemed to calm things down, so Marvin could continue: "All who vote not guilty, raise your hand."

Among the ones raising their hand were the Spaceball, the Birdman, the Impacter, the Melmacian, Number 8, the Jedi and the Furon. The Umtron showed a slight hesitation, but eventually he raised his hand too.

"Altogether, that makes nine." Marvin said, even though everyone else counted only eight hands.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nine?" the Martian was astonished, "You're a robot and you can't count?"

"It's not because I'm a robot that I can do anything." Marvin whined.

"Leave him alone." Number 8 said.

"I think what he meant is eight plus himself." the Vulcan reasoned, "That's nine."

"What is wrong with you people!" the Scarran shouted, "First you were all convinced this planet's guilty, and now you don't?"

"We changed our minds." the Jedi said, "We have every right to."

"Not when it comes to these people!" the Scarran said, "I know them! They say they're peaceful, but would sooner point their guns than they would put them down! They say they want peace, but only cause war!"

"Are you talking about the Earthmen, or those Peacekeepers you mentioned?" the Furon asked.

"What's the difference?" the Scarran questioned, "They are no better!"

"That's quite enough!" Number 8 interrupted.

The Scarran was startled that Number 8, or anyone at all, would interrupt him. He growled, as he clearly hadn't finished his rant. He thought to himself that if anyone had to interrupt him, he would better have a good reason to do so.

"Listen to me..." Number 8 said, "... I realize that it's not easy for all of us. To some of us it's logical to weed out a threat before it forms, others among us have a history with them, or at least people who look like them. And the rest of us wouldn't want to be associated with a species like this, especially since they look so much like us. But for this, we have to set aside any personal vendetta we have with this planet."

The Scarran wasn't pleased to hear this: "What do you want us to do? Just forget what they have done?"

"Whatever these... Peacekeepers have done to you, it was their doing, not this planet's." Number 8 reasoned.

"It wasn't just the Peacekeepers." the Scarran growled, "There was one human, who claimed to be of this planet, who nearly destroyed us all."

"So you would hold the actions of one man against an entire planet." Number 8 didn't ask this.

"Before, maybe not." the Scarran said, "But it's said before, that they killed entire races of people. Just because they were not from this planet."

"We have said it before, that was self-defense." the Vulcan brought up.

"If you believe that, why do you still vote guilty?" the Birdman asked him.

"Out of precaution." the Vulcan explained, "Their previous encounters with other races have been less than pleasant. Who's to say they would be less destructive when they meet us?"

"You are right." Number 8 agreed, "They have a knack for holding on to the past a little too much. It is the one reason why there is still too much distrust even among their own people. However, with a little outside help, someone not at all involved with their affairs, someone who can be neutral, they should be able to change. Perhaps, your species could be their step into the right direction."

"Won't you just stop preaching!" the Martian said, "He's already made up his mind!"

"The human race has much to prove before we can interact with them on any level." the Vulcan said.

"And if you let that planet be destroyed, you'll never know if they can ever reach your level." Number 8 told him, "Aren't you in the least bit curious about how far they'll ever make it?"

"If they'll become as powerful to make a wormhole-weapon, then you'll see that I'm right." the Scarran said.

"Unless I'm mistaken, you are of a warrior race. Correct?" the Impacter asked him.

"Yes?" the Scarran sounded confused.

"Well, since when does a race of warriors back away from a battle?" the Impacter wondered, "I would think that this would make a challenge for your people. If the humans ever get that powerful, you have yourself a worthy opponent."

"Excuse me!" the Melmacian cut in, "Can't you all just cut to the chase?"

"You are right." the Scarran agreed with the Impacter, "If only for that, I vote not guilty."

"What!" the Martian got angry.

"My people aren't prone to mere possibilities. We consider it illogical." the Vulcan said, "However, we are not without curiosity. So just to see how Earth will further develop, I say not guilty."


	7. Chapter 7

Eleven to one who vote "not guilty". This was something that outraged the Martian.

"How is this possible!" he shouted, "After everything... how could you now think Earth is not guilty?"

"Why are you so bent on it being guilty in the first place?" Number 8 asked him.

"Because he has a history with Earth." the Vulcan brought up, "His race once attacked Earth, Earth fought back, and now he wants revenge."

"I don't want revenge!" the Martian said, "My race is not that petty!"

"No, it's psychotic." Number 8 said.

This was too much for the Martian to handle. He jumped onto the table, ran across it towards Number 8. The Jedi had to use his powers to stop the Martian from running. Doing so, he pushed the Martian not just off the table, but against the wall, knocking him out cold. The commotion was enough to draw the Judoon guard's attention, so he burst into the room.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Other than that guy getting mad and that old man using his powers against him?" the Melmacian answered.

"With him down, there are only eleven of us left, so we're unanimous now." Marvin remarked.

The Umtron shook his head: "I don't think the judge would accept that kind..."

"The judge..." a thought came to the Impacter, which he said out loud, thereby interrupting the Umtron.

"What about the Judge?" Number 8 asked.

The Impacter addressed the Judoon: "Could you wait five more minutes?"

The Judoon sighed, but did as he was requested.

With him gone, the Impacter went to pick up the Martian. He shook him, and after a few seconds he woke up.

"Are you sure that's wise?" the Birdman wondered.

"He needs to hear this." he explained.

"Hear what?" the Martian sounded disinterested.

"Why were we chosen for this?" the Impacter questioned, "Why they'd choose an Umtron, a Vulcan, a Jedi and a Furon, I understand. But why the rest of us?"

"That's a very good question." the Vulcan agreed, "If the jury is supposed to be impartial about Earth, they should not have appointed people who have a history with it."

"Yes..." the Birdman agreed, "It would have made more sense if they appointed a Cybertronian, a Seraph, an Ancient,..."

"So what?" the Martian said, "They appointed us now!"

"But why appointing anyone at all?" the Furon suddenly realized something, "Didn't the universe already have a jury for this? Isn't that what SPD works for?"

"That's right!" the Spaceball agreed, "Their agents put forth the evidence, and the judges from the farthest reaches of the universe decide what happens to them."

"Of course!" the Scarran remembered, "Some of my own people were caught and executed that way!"

"So we were right all along." Number 8 said, "This whole trial is just a set-up. And Earth would just be a casualty of this charade."

"I don't care!" the Martian said, "As long as they get what they deserve, I don't care how it's done!"

"Earth is not guilty." the Jedi suddenly waved his hand.

"Earth is not guilty." the Martian repeated, seemingly dazed.

"You agree with all of us." the Jedi added.

"I agree with all of you." the Martian said.

"Wait, you could just do that from the very beginning?" the Melmacian was starting to tense up.

"I preferred not to. But this time... there were no other options." the Jedi sounded sorry for it.

"No matter." the Scarran said, "We're all in agreement."


	8. Chapter 8

Once the twelve of them had declared the planet Earth as not guilty before the judge, they were allowed to leave the planet. Each of them left the building, heading back to their respective spaceships. As Number 8 headed towards his ship, he was followed by the Jedi.

"That was nice work what you did there." Number 8 congratulated him.

"I'm not to proud of it myself." the Jedi said.

"I know." Number 8 said, "Most of us didn't even find Earth as not guilty for all the wrong reasons. But in the end, it helped save innocents."

"I never believed the end justified the means." the Jedi said, "But I saw no other way back there."

"Tell me something..." Number 8 started, "... your people are taught to mind control, it's not something that comes naturally. Is that correct?"

The Jedi nodded.

"Well then, if you're against using it, why having the ability?" Number 8 asked.

"I was hoping I wouldn't need it, unless absolutely necessary." he answered.

"There you go." Number 8 made his point.

The Jedi seemed to agree: "I suppose you are right."

Number 8 looked around. He saw everyone else getting aboard their own ships and taking off. All except for the Impacter. He was spotted talking to a woman in a black and pink uniform. Number 8 recognized her as that SPD agent who testified before.

"I expect that SPD and Uofu Manafu will now concern themselves with that Guardian." Number 8 said.

The Jedi grinned: "Every race, no matter how wise and advanced, will meet their end."

With this, Number 8 turned away and headed towards his ship.

"Incidentally..." the Jedi stopped him, "... I don't think I heard your name."

Number 8 stopped, just so he could answer that question: "Klaatu."

As a response, the Jedi was about to give him his name, but Number 8, or Klaatu heed no attention, as he entered his ship.

**THE END**


End file.
